Janet Van Dyne
Background Janet Van Dyne was the daughter of world-renowned scientist Vernon Van Dyne. Early in her life, she was a flighty, self-centered dilettante living luxuriously on her father's fortune. She had an on-and-off romantic relationship with the world-renowned soldier-of-fortune called Paladin. When an alien brought to Earth during one of her father's experiments murdered the elder Van Dyne, Janet contacted his colleague, Dr. Henry “Hank” Pym. She told Pym of her resolve to bring her father's killer to justice. Pym revealed his secret identity as Ant-Man, and Janet underwent a biochemical process involving his Pym Particles that allowed her to shrink to insectoid proportions and implanted Bio-Synthetic Wings. Furthermore, Pym outfitted her with wrist devices which allowed her to discharge blasts of compressed air that she called her "wasp's stings". As The Wasp, Jan and Hank tracked down and defeated the murderous Kosmosian, banishing it to its home dimension. Pym and Van Dyne gradually fell in love; Jan reminded Pym of his deceased first wife, Maria. They eventually got married, and were happy at first but the love didn’t last. The stress of his scientific work and hero work built up in Hank over time, until he suffered a nervous breakdown. During which, he became both physically and verbally abusive towards Janet. Janet didn’t take the abuse lying down, eventually find the courage and support to leave Hank. Soon after she filed for divorce, which led to his abuse becoming public knowledge. Hank, who had worked with Scott Lang before hand, became closer to him after being isolated by everyone else in his life. Scott was unaware of the details that led to Janet filing for divorce because he never looked at the news. But, before the divorce was finalized, Hank was killed in a car accident. Hank had ended up revising his will, leaving absolutely everything to Scott. But right now, all Janet knows is that Hank's assets when to an anonymous person. After the stress of the past few years came to an end, Janet decided to retire from the Wasp for a while, going back to work in her passion of fashion design. It wasn’t long after that when a 13-year-old girl showed up at her door, claiming to be the daughter of Hank and his first wife, Maria. Her name was Nadia Pym. DNA tests proved that Nadia was telling the truth, and after learning that she was kidnapped and raised in the Red Room, she knew she couldn’t leave her out in the cold--no matter what her father did. Nadia let her know that she had created her own super suit using some of Hank’s old tech and wished to take up the mantle of the Wasp. Realizing how out of touch Nadia was with the real world, Janet took her out for a day out before admitting that, while she'd fight to the death to keep the name the Wasp, she was fine with sharing it as long as Nadia used it for good. Janet now only really takes up the Wasp mantle for big world-ending emergencies that the Avengers get involved in. While Nadia handles the day to day smaller feats. Janet very quickly came to see Nadia as her own, supporting her as she adjusted to a huge new world. She does have yet to inform her about what Hank did. Personality Janet is a creative and sociable person, with a love for justice and fashion. While she’s matured as she’s grown, there is still a part of her that has a carefree view of life. Though, this has taken a backseat since taking in Nadia. She’s loving, supportive, and will always lend a listening ear, but tends to feel that she knows what is best for the people she loves. Self-assured and independent, she has truly learned how to rely on herself, but is slowly letting people back in. Abilties Abilities * She is smart, clever, and quick. * Very skilled fashion designer. Powers Janet also has size-reduction powers due to the Pym Particles in her system. Important Moments Pre-Year One * Very public divorce from Hank, where his abuse became public knowledge. * Hank's death before the divorce was finalized. * Nadia showing up, and Janet taking her in. Year One Important Relationships Nadia Pym Reputation